Dreaming of You
by Madame Quackers
Summary: HGOW-HGDM. Hermione was already in love with the man of her dreams until she saw that the man of her dreams wasn't all she thought he was. Who does she turn to when everything goes downhill?


Disclaimor: Do you really think I am that creative to actually come up with all these characters and the settings. Hell no, they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I just decided to borrow them.   
  
--------------------  
  
_She looked into the mirror, stunning. Absolutely stunning. Her hair hung on her lower back in light curls. The gown was made of pure silk and organza. She grasped the organza ruffles on the side of the dress and looked down on them. Gorgeous. The designer had done a marvelous job.  
  
Her hand moved up to the bodice. It was beautifully beaded. She felt the satin of the dress. So smooth under her touch. She looked up into the vanity mirror inside the dressing room of the Cathedral. She blinked.  
  
A warm hand touched her shoulder and she turned around. It was her mother. She was crying. Crying, but smiling as well. Hermione wiped her tears away. Her mother smiled and said something, but Hermione couldn't hear her. Her Mother was smiling at her. Hermione couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
Her Mothers hands smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in the dress and spoke more. Hermiones eyes were watering now.   
  
Her Mother walked to the other side of the room and opened a chestnut drawer and took out a beautiful veil. It was extremely long, Hermione noticed as her mother unfolded it slowly and gently. When she was done she walked over to Hermione and said something else and smiled.  
  
She wiped Hermiones eyes and motioned for her to go lower. Hermione did so. Her mother slowly put on the veil and walked back. She nodded. Hermione turned around to look into the mirror and smiled joyously and a tear fell down her left cheek. She wiped it away.  
  
She turned around and faced her mother. She stepped forward and hugged her Mother tightly. Afraid to let go. She whispered something into the young brides ear. She pulled away and Hermiones Mother held her arms and said something.   
  
She led her to the right side of the room and motioned her to put on her shoes, it was time. Hermione stepped into her heels. Clear vinyl with a white satin trim. She adjusted to them and her Mother nodded and stepped out of the room.  
  
Hermione waited patiently for the man that would come in. Someone stepped in. A middle aged looking man with a small gut. He closed the door when Hermione nodded. Slowly he walked over to her and smiled. Hermiones eyes wanted to water but she wouldn't let them. Her father touched her face and brought her into a hug.  
  
He said something to her and pulled her away. She let a tear fall and quickly wiped it away. She looked at the clock on the wall and it wrung three p.m. It was time. She picked up her bouquet full of red and white roses and looked up at her Father.  
  
Her Father grasped her free hand and gave it a quick gentle squeeze and walked out of the room into a lightly lit room. He led her to the aisle and when the doors opened she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.   
  
This was it, no holding back now. The organ started to play the wedding march. She took a deep breath and put her right foot first among the red and white rose pedals placed across the aisle. She smiled at all her guests. She saw her friends and family in the seats and she looked up.  
  
The afternoon sunlight shown through the cathedrals windows perfectly on the alter. The rays of sun hit the alter perfectly.   
  
There were her bridesmaids in gorgeous strapless mint dresses. Her Mother had good taste. She looked over at the grooms men and grasped her bouquet tighter. She looked towards her soon to be husband and...  
_  
--------------------  
  
"Hermione, dear, wake up," another knock.  
  
She lay there with her eyes shut closed trying to block out the morning sun and that annoying knocking noise. But her plans were fruitless.  
  
"Honey? You have to wake up. School starts today. You can't miss the train dear," it was her Mother.  
  
'Well I guess I'm going to have to get up sooner or later.' She opened her eyes and rubbed out the sleepies in her eyes. She had to let her Mother know she was awake somehow or she would be there forever knocking on her door even after she left in the car.   
  
"I'm awake Mum," she said to the locked door.  
  
"Okay dear hurry up breakfast in ten minutes," she heard her walking away and she slumped back into her queen sized bed.  
  
She stared at her ceiling and sighed. Nice dream. Really nice dream. Very vivid, but she wished she heard the people talking. I wish she didn't knock right then I could've found out who was my husband in the dream. Not like she needed to know. She turned on her side and stared at her night stand looking for a certain photo. There was about twelve on there and she needed the one with her and him.  
  
She squealed, she had found it. She picked up the photo in the metal frame with small red hearts on it and grinned. Her boyfriend and herself. Everyone said they made a cute couple. Even though he was four years her senior, that didn't matter. He had the most handsome face she had ever seen. Beautiful brown eyes and brown short hair. She looked at the picture again.  
  
Oliver Wood. Every girls dream man at Hogwarts until he left. Then Draco Malfoy took over that spot. His name left a sour taste in her mouth. That slimy Muggle hating fucking ferret. She wished she could strangle him. But, that's not what she needed to worry about. She needed to worry about her boyfriend and herself. She hadn't seen him all summer long.  
  
He was in Scotland visiting his relatives while she was in London. He had been a gentleman, and good boyfriend, and invited her. But, her parents wouldn't say yes. They didn't seem to trust the know it all witch.  
  
"Who gives. I'll be seeing him pretty soon anyway. Just a few hours."  
  
Oliver had taken over for Madame Hooch when she decided it was time to retire and spend time with Mr. Madame Hooch or Mrs. Madame Hooch. Hermione never knew which way that woman swayed anyway. Did she care though? No. Why not? Because now she would see Oliver everyday. Nothing could be better.   
  
Hermione put down the picture in its frame and decided she should go downstairs and get a quick breakfast. She undid the latch on the door. She needed her privacy. Slowly she rubbed her ass, it seemed to be numb. It was still asleep. Just like Hermione should be. She didn't want breakfast but knowing her Mother she would make her.  
  
"Right foot first girl. Don't trip down the stairs now. God Damn it, "she whispered walking down the stairs," why does that window have to be there. Too much sun, to early."  
  
She covered her eyes with her arms to block out the sun from coming into her eyes and hurting them anymore then they already were. That seemed to be a big mistake since now Hermione couldn't see her next step and she stumbled. Well more like she tripped gracefully down the rest of the stairs.  
  
Her parents were talking through the kitchen door, "she's up Catherine."  
  
"Hermione, dear. Are you okay," her Mother popped her head out the door to see her daughter on the floor.  
  
"Oh Phil! She fell down the stairs again," she walked over to her daughter to help her up.  
  
Hermione took her Mothers hand," I didn't fall Mum. I tripped."  
  
"And my names not Catherine. Come on lets get you some breakfast before you get ready," she led her off to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning dear," her father said over the London Times.  
  
"Morning Dad," she st down across from her Dad.  
  
"What was with the fall this morning."  
  
"Sun."  
  
"Oh, I see. Dreadful sun."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Dad. I think my Bum in numb. I can't feel it anymore. Mum what's for breakfast," Hermione asked eyeing the kitchen for her Mother.  
  
When she spotted her she was already walking over with a steaming plater of eggs and sausage. Great, lets make me more fat.  
  
"Mum," she whined," this looks great!"  
  
"Your Mother always makes the best food," her Father put down his paper.  
  
"Well I should I've been making breakfast for many years now. Hermione is that enough eggs? Oh why dont you try out for that sport that Harry and Ron play, darling. Whats it called again," she sat down to the left of Hermione.  
  
"Quidditch," Hermione said picking up her fork and taking a bite of the eggs.  
  
"Yes, quidditch. It seems fun. We saw that book you had on it. Dangerous. But Harry and Ron love it maybe you could too?"  
  
"Mum, I will never play quidditch. I-I cant fly," she mumbled the last part.  
  
"What dear," her father asked cutting his sausage.  
  
"I cant fly," she said more steadily.  
  
"Didn't you take lessons. When you were eleven. No?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not a flier," she forked more eggs up.   
  
Her Mother looked at her plate and noticed her daughter left the sausages alone. She always did. She didn't even know why she bothered putting them there. Next time she wouldn't.  
  
"Well," her Father spoke," you wont have any time for quidditch this year. Your Head Girl."  
  
'Ohh yeah! I forgot about that. How could I? This was the most important thing that's ever happened to me at Hogwarts and I forget all about it. Stupid, stupid me,' Hermione took a sip from her orange juice glass.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Its 8:43 dear," her Mother took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"What? Oh my Lord. I have to get ready. Thank you for the breakfast Mum,"she jumped out of her chair and ran up the stairs. Successfully.  
  
--------------------  
  
She grabbed the purple green towel off the rack and wrapped it around her and grasped for the towel to wrap around her sopping wet hair.   
  
"There you go Hermione," she walked over to the sink.  
  
"Now where is that damn tooth brush," Hermione picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth.  
  
When she was done she spit out all the toothpaste and opened a bottle of mouthwash. Must be clean at all times. She dared a look at the clock on the wall, it was now 9:36. She had enough time.   
  
She dried her self off with the towel covering her body. She grabbed the white robe off the rack and wrapped it around her body tightly.  
  
"Now, where is that damn contraption. Oh here it is," she found the blow drier and plugged it in. Within fifteen minutes her hair was completely dry and she thought it looked quite spiffy.  
  
That was all she needed to do for now until she got her clothes on. Now to find an outfit that was befitting to go on a train. She pulled out a pair of shorts, a mini skirt. Wait, where did that come from?   
  
"I didn't know I owned a mini skirt," she put the skirt back,"well, lets see. I don't want anything short so I think I'm just going to wear a pair of pants. Comfortable pants."  
  
She walked over to her closet and opened the door. She skimmed her jeans until she found a comfortable pair. She took her faded jeans off the hanger and placed them neatly on her bed.   
  
"Now to look for a good shirt," she rummaged through her dresser to look for a good shirt. She shrieked when she found her favorite shirt.  
  
"Oh goodie! My favorite. I'm defiantly bringing this to Hogwarts," she threw the shirt onto the bed and ran to her closet to look for some shoes.  
  
"Sandals? Nah. Heels? What, no! Hmmm...ah-ha these will do," she took her adidas(A/N: all day I dream about sex...haha....sorry. Continue please.) sneakers and tossed them to the foot of the bed.  
  
She walked over to her dresser again and took out a red satin bra, to match her shirt and blue underwear. To match her pants. She had a fetish with her undergarments matching her clothing.   
  
Slowly she looked over at her clock to see the time and was surprised when she saw it was 10:03. 'Damn, I get ready slow.'  
  
She took off her rob and left it on the floor for now and picked up her underwear. She put them on slowly and looked for her bra and clasped that on. The room looked suddenly brighter as she picked up her shirt and pulled it over her head.  
  
"It seems smaller then from the last time I wore it. God, I wish I were skinnier," she rubbed over her nonexistent fat.   
  
Now to put on her jeans. She unhooked the button and stepped into the legs. She thought for a moment, as she looked into her mirror, she was pleased. 'I look sexy,' she snorted.  
  
Her laughter soon flooded the room at her own stupidity. She slipped on some socks from her dresser and tied up her sneakers. She looked at the time 10:11.   
  
Well she had a little more then ten minutes to get ready. Might as well fix her hair. She walked into the bathroom and picked up her hair brush.   
  
"What should I do to my hair. Bun," she pulled her hair up in a messy bun,"Nope. Well how about a ponytail?"  
  
She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and dropped it. It didn't suit her mood. So she just left her hair down. She looked into the mirror. The makeup was calling her but she didn't need it, not today.   
  
She walked into her room and looked at herself in the mirror. 'I look good,' she turned to the side and back to the front. She admired her shirt. Her red scooby doo shirt from five years ago that her Mum bought for her at an American department store when she went to America for a celebrity client.   
  
Slowly she walked over to her bed and sat down. Sighing she laid down and looked up at her ceiling. Soon Hermione would be leaving here for her last year at Hogwarts and would come back finished with school and an adult in the wizarding world.   
  
'What do I want to do when I'm done,' she asked herself,' become an auror? Work at the ministry? Open a shop in Diagon alley? Sit at home with my husband and raise our kids? God, too many decisions. Must not think about them now. Just concentrate on the present. I'm head girl this year. I have to worry about my duties and school work. Wait a minute! Who's the Head Boy? Ron maybe, but I doubt it. Maybe Ernie from Hufflepuff. I don't remember that Ravenclaw boys name so I doubt he'd become Head Boy. That leaves only one more person.'  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she spat," that bastard. He has the greatest chance. His grades are perfect, right behind mine. He may not be responsible as far as I know but Ferret boy may have a chance. I can only pray Ron got the position."  
  
Hermione sat up and looked around her room for her trunk. When she found it she walked over to it and decided it was time to get moving. She called Crookshanks to come over to her and grabbed her wand. She sighed and pulled her trunk out her bedroom followed by a lazy fat ginger cat.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Is it time already," her Father looked at his watch and gasped, "were running late!"  
  
"Hermione dear," her Mum said glancing at the clock which read it was now 10:22 and now time to be going," lets get your baggage from upstairs and get going."  
  
"Not to worry Mum, I have it all by the door. I'm ready to leave."  
  
The Grangers rushed out of the door and into the car. Hermione looked out of the car out onto the streets of London and sighed. This was her last year at Hogwarts, her last train ride to Hogwarts. She looked down into her lap and smiled. Soon she would see her best friends and all would be right with the world again. Well, as right as the world could be at a time like this.  
  
Voldemort or more commonly, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had risen once again. Attacks on muggles were more common. People would just die in the streets. It was pure horror. Hermione let a tear slide as she remembered the Lakeside mall catastrophe....  
  
_..."Hermione I cant believe you of all people are going to go with me to the mall. I thought you of all people hated going to the mall," a beautiful raven haired teenager said.  
  
"Well I decided since I haven't seen you in almost over a year I thought I would hang out with my best friend if that's not all right Sam," they both smiled.  
  
"Nope. No problem here."  
  
The girl named Samantha locked arms with Hermione as the strode into the mall on the hot summers day. 'Nice and cold. Perfect,' Hermione looked to her side and saw a shoe store and to her left was a store for pregnant woman.   
  
"Maternity League,"Sam laughed," what are they a baseball team now!"  
  
"We can only hope to have pregnant woman walking around with bats."  
  
"Husbands wouldn't be happy though. Don't forget those lovely cleats."  
  
"I could just guess what they were to do with those," Hermione kicked her foot straight forward in the air.  
  
Samantha laughed," that's exactly what they'd do."  
  
"So true."  
  
Stores were everywhere. This mall was, after all, the third biggest mall in all of London. The two best friends laughed about the old days and things they used to do as young children. Hermione caught up on all her latest gossip and such. They laughed at all the woman and men at what they were wearing.   
  
"Some people just don't know how to dress," Samantha whispered into her friends ear as a woman with to daughters walked by in nothing more then a pair of high heels, a red halter top, and a skirt that looked like it could be a big belt, "can we say whore?"  
  
"Well, atleast, her kids were dressed in a pair of decent looking attire," Hermione pointed out.  
  
The girls laughed and decided to go to the food court. Three hours of none stop shopping was making their feet heavier and their pockets lighter. Hermione found a spot while Samantha got them two vanilla ice cream cones.  
  
"And, I'm back."  
  
"Oh...great," Hermione kidded.  
  
"Very funny," Samantha handed Hermione her cone and she thanked her," so how's that private school up north?"  
  
Samantha meant Hogwarts, the school Hermione had been at for almost seven years.   
  
"Umm, Great actually. Harry and Ron have been sending me loads of emails and such. We go back in about a month actually. Then I'll be back for good. No more school."  
  
"I thought you were going to go to college, Miss Know-it-all?"  
  
Hermione stuttered, she had her there, "well umm ... well you see uhh... it's like this..."  
  
Samantha held out a hand,"Just kidding I don't want to know. If it takes that much explaining and that much st-st-studdering I don't want to know."  
  
They laughed. Hermione was going to go to college, just not a Muggle one. Maybe one of those wizard ones or maybe just not go all together. But that wouldn't be very Hermioneish, now would it?  
  
She just couldn't tell her yet. They'd been best friends since they were in diapers yet Hermione did not have the guts to tell Sam she was a witch. Well maybe if Hermione told her she'd be understanding. Then again, she could be so frightened or furious she would never talk to Hermione again and Hermione needed Sam. She was her only Muggle friend left. All the others, if at all there were any, she hasn't talked to since she was eleven. She just couldn't risk losing Samantha.  
  
"Earth to Hermione," Samantha snapped her fingers.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your ice creams dripping all over your hands you dolt."  
  
"Oh my! I'm so out of it!," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Your always out of it."  
  
"You know it," Hermione licked the ice cream off her fingers.  
  
"You su-," Samantha stopped abruptly when she heard many loud cracks.  
  
"What the...," she slowly got up.  
  
Hermione knew what that sound was. This could not be good. Wizards appariating in a mall? With crowds of muggles around? She heard screams and she looked around many of the people in the food court were getting up to see what the loud noise was.   
  
"Hey what was tha-. Oh my God," Samantha screamed as she saw flashes of green and red lights followed by horrific screams.  
  
"Oh shit. Sam we have to get out of here. Now! Sam?"  
  
Hermione looked around after Samantha didn't respond and Hermione was horrorstruck as she saw Samantha running towards the lights. Many muggles were running from the lights but there were those choice few walking towards them, and one just happened to be Hermiones best friend. She checked her jacket pocket for her wand and ran after Samantha.  
  
"Hermione what are those lights," Hermione pulled on Samanthas arm.  
  
"Please Sam, we have to go! Please," Hermiones eyes were tearing as she begged her best friend, "Sam! we have to get out of here. Something bad is gonna happen...I can feel it!"  
  
"Hermione what are those lights," Samantha asked more demandingly since Hermione knew something she didn't.  
  
"I'll tell you after we get out of here! Now, lets go," Hermione began running with Samanthas right arm in her hand.  
  
"No! What's happening Hermione? Tell me," she yanked her arms away and Hermione saw her face.  
  
Before Hermione could answer she heard a females shriek and saw that hooker woman flying through the air and land ten feet infront of them.  
  
"Hermione," Samantha looked horrified as she grabbed her shoulders," tell me what's happening. Why are people screaming? Why are people flying in the fucking air? Why are there flashing lights everywhere? Why? Why?"  
  
She was screaming now, and Hermione couldn't stop crying. She heard the screams of people far off and others real close. She didn't chance a glance away from her friends face. She had to tell her now or something bad would happen.  
  
"They're...it's...whats happening...those lights are-are curses," she stumbled through her sobs.  
  
"What? Curses?"  
  
"Please let me tell you after we get out of here. I cant risk anything," she started to pull her friends arm but she tugged away again no longer crying.  
  
"Risk what? Did you know this would happen," she yelled at Hermione.  
  
"No! Please. Something bad is going to hap-," but before Hermione could say another word a flash of red light came flying in their direction and hit Samantha in the center of her back.  
  
"Sam! Oh my God! No," Hermione screamed and looked at the man who did this.  
  
All she could see were flowing black robes and white masks. What she saw horrified her, the men in robes raping crying women on the floor. Bodies lay everywhere. Children crying, children dead. Men trying to protect the women but being hit with similar curses. Unforgivable curses a long with others Hermione had never heard.  
  
The floors were covered in blood. Hermiones mouth hung open at the sight. Everything seemed to go quite as she a man in a white mask covered in blood point his wand at her. A flash of green light came her way and she couldn't move. Try as she might, she just couldn't. She felt something push her down and all the noise came back as she heard a mans scream.  
  
She looked up from the floor to see a young man fall to the floor with wide blue eyes open. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw her best friend still shaking on the floor. Just then she remembered her wand. In one quick moment she pulled it out and screamed 'Finite Incantartum!'  
  
Samantha stopped moving and lay there still. She ran to her side and dove on her knees.  
  
"Oh please! Don't be dead! Please Sam. Wake up. Wake up," she hollered through a fresh stream of tears, "Don't leave me. Stay. I can't live without you. Your my best friend. Please don't go."  
  
Hermione pounded her fist on the tile, as another flash of green light passed over her head and hit a child straight in the chest. The child looked no more then six and was holding a baby doll. She couldn't help but wonder if the childs parents were already dead.   
  
She heard a small gasp of breath from under her and Hermione looked down to see Samanthas eyes slightly apart. A tear fell down her left eye and Hermione held her friends head in her lap.  
  
"Don't go. We have to get out of here," she began to get up with Samantha in her arms.   
  
"Your a witch," Samantha smiled as she passed out in her arms.  
  
"Oh my Lord! Oh my God! I have to get her out of here," she grabbed Samantha better and began running as fast as she could repelling every spell she heard coming her way.   
  
Hermione finally got to the exit and smiled as she pulled Samantha closer and ran out. She gasped at what she saw. Blood. Everywhere. 'Oh my God.' Mangled bodies were everywhere. It looked as if all the people who had been lucky enough to escape the wrath inside weren't all that lucky anyway. About nine wizards in black robes and white masks were shooting curses at every person. Hermione had to get out of here, there was only one thing to do.  
  
She hadn't been Harry Potters and Ron Weasleys best friend for so long without learning you had to break the rules in order to live. She had to appariate out of there or she would die and never get to see her family, friends, enemies, or anyone every again.  
  
Before she could appariate out of the malls parking lot she heard a woman scream 'expelliarmus'. Without warning Hermiones wand flew out of her hand before she could do anything to make it sure it wouldn't.   
  
"Hello Mudblood," the woman was walking closer. Hermione had heard that voice before.   
  
"Having a good time," Hermione held Samantha tighter and gulped.  
  
"Aww precious Mudblood trying to save her Muggle scum of a friend? Did the evil wizards inside hurt her little friend," the woman mocked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione hissed.  
  
"Gryffindor courage I see," the woman grabbed Hermiones throat tightly," this is just a perk. Killing Harry Potters girlfriend and watching her dirty blood puddle onto the floor."  
  
She could feel her eyes burning with tears but she would not let this woman have the best of her. Hermione felt lightheaded, everything was getting blurry and she felt faint. The woman let Hermiones throat go and Hermione crumpled to the floor in a heaving pile of flesh and bones. She still held Samantha tightly in her arms.  
  
"Pathetic," the woman spat.  
  
"Why don't you take," Hermione coughed out regaining her breath," that fucking mask off or is it your master doesn't want to see your ugly face?"  
  
The woman spun so fast it was a surprise she didn't fall on top of Hermione. "Don't you ever speak of the Dark Lord like that. Your not fit to wash the dirt off his shoes Mudblood!"  
  
"I'll get rid of you and your precious little friend too just you wait....," the woman slowly raised her wand," tell my cousin I hope he had a nice fall through the veil. He deserved it. Avad-"  
  
Before the woman could complete the spell Hermione had enough energy to appariate somewhere. Where she appariated she didn't care all that she knew was that she had to get as far from the mall as she could._ Crack_...  
_  
That day would always be in her memory. The bodies. The womans voice. The screams. Everything. She was one of the few people to survive that day at the mall. The mysterious wizards were gone before authority came to stop the massacre. Hermione thought that was a good thing. It would just mean more dead bodies if those muggles came. No one knew what had truly happened because most of the people who survived went insane or were refusing to relive the events of that day. Hermione had to relive it. Every night for a month in her dreams.  
  
Samantha had died two days after the massacre in the hospital, she had never woken up. The last words Hermione had heard come from her lips were, "you're a witch". She had stayed at her bedside with Samanthas parents until she had been pronounced dead...  
  
_...The detectives asked her questions and Hermione answered them truthfully. To an extent though.  
  
"Did they have guns," they man asked her.  
  
Hermione simply answered, "No."  
  
"Did you see their faces? Can you describe any of them for us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Do you remember what they were wearing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was it," the man asked.  
  
Before Hermione could answer a short, stumpy woman entered the questioning room. Her smile seemed shallow as she handed the man a filing folder and looked at Hermione. The woman could've been no more then thirty years old but she looked so much older. She smiled an empty smile at Hermione and left the room.  
  
"Sorry, continue please. What were they wearing?"  
  
"Black," Hermiones voice seemed hollow.  
  
"Positive?"  
  
All Hermione could do was nod and stare at the folder. The detective seemed to notice,"Ms. Granger were going to be showing you some pictures from the scene. Some you may not want to see but we need to see if you remember anything."  
  
She nodded and opened the folder. Inside were pictures. Mangled bodies were everywhere. Blood was all over the walls and floors. Everything came flashing back to her. The screaming, and the blood. These pictures couldn't come close to describing how the day was. They didn't show the women and children screaming. The flashes of lights. All the men in black killing everyone.  
  
As she moved to the next picture she couldn't believe what she saw. A woman with her hands above her head hog tied. Her mouth was hanging open. She looked at the womans eye and all they showed was pure horror n pain. Hermiones eyes ventured lower in the picture.   
  
The womans pants were down and there was blood everywhere. She didn't want to see anymore. She had enough. With one swift movement she pushed the pictures away and put her hands over her eyes.   
  
"May I leave," she asked her hands not leaving her face.  
  
"Uhh," she heard papers rustling,"sure just walk out the door. We still need to speak to your parents."  
  
Hermione got up and walked over to the door. She grabbed to door knob and clicked it open...  
_  
"Hermione dear, were here," Ms. Granger looked back," Hermione what's the matter?"  
  
She wiped away her tears and sniffed," nothing I'm just so happy that the school years finally starting and I guess I'm a bit nervous about becoming head girl. That's all."  
  
"Aww baby. There's no need to be nervous. None at all. Come on we have to get going."  
  
They got out of the car and took her baggage out and started walking towards the station. It was a quite walk. Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk and her Mother was crying. Sad that her daughter would be leaving for such a long time. Her Father just knew not to talk or someone would snap at him.  
  
When they reached the platform, they stopped.  
  
"Okay, well I'm off."  
  
"Oh no you don't. Come give your old man a big hug," her Father held out his arms and smiled.  
  
Hermione gave her father a big hug and kissed him on his cheek," bye Dad."  
  
"What about your Mum," she heard a feminine voice.  
  
"Bye Mum."  
  
She didn't want to let go of her Mum, afraid what would happen if she would.  
  
"We love you Hermione."  
  
"Even if you hadn't become Head Girl this year we would've been proud of you baby," her Mother gave her another squeeze and let her go.  
  
"I know."  
  
Her Mother looked at her watch and gasped, it was 10:49. "Well Dear, if you want to be on time you'd better go. Off you go."  
  
She looked at her Father who gave her a gentle smile. With a quick wave she said good-bye and walked through the platform.   
  
--------------------  
  
"Where Hermione," Harry asked.  
  
"Isn't she always, you know, early?," Ron scratched his head.  
  
"I guess there's always-," Harry looked over Rons shoulder and smiled," shes here!"  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"Damn it, you dolt! Hermione. She's here. Hermione!"  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder and along with Harry they ran over to Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Ron!"  
  
"Group hug. Just Harry don't touch me," Ron joked giving Hermione a big hug.  
  
"Very funny Ron," Harry hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
"How's your summers been guys," Hermione asked.  
  
"Well we got Harry out of those Muggles' house as fast as we could and he spent it with us."  
  
"Hermione, I wish you could've been there," Ron nodded," you would have had so much fun. We went swimming in the pond and we rode our brooms-"  
  
She cut them off," I had fun myself you two. Plus remember I _don't _fly."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what did you do all summer?"  
  
"I read an-"  
  
Harry cut Hermione off," you read?"  
  
"You call that fun? What kind of fun is that," Ron through his hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Yes, I do. Plus, you two didn't let me finish," she huffed," I went to the mall and talked to my family a lot."  
  
"The mall? Interesting...," Ron eyed Harry oddly.  
  
They had heard of the mall massacre, the whole wizarding world had. Everyone knew it was the Death Eaters. Who else could've done all that. Surely no Muggles could have the power to create such madness. Before Harry could ask what mall Hermione gasped.  
  
"Harry! Ron! The time. We have to get on the train and now," she rushed with her bags to the train and loaded them on. Harry and Ron followed her quickly.  
  
Once on the train Hermione said her good-byes and began to walk away," I'll see you two when we get at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Wait," Ron grabbed her arm," where are you going?"  
  
"To the compartment," she stated as if it were plain as day.  
  
"Well," Harry joined in," were going with you."  
  
"Oh my... I forgot to tell you didn't I," she gasped.  
  
"Forgot to tell us what..."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other quizzically before looking back at Hermione.  
  
"Well, you see, I was appointed Head Girl. As I said in my letter. Well, I forgot to tell you about the compartment thing...I have to, er, stay in a different compartment. The Heads compartment. Wait... Ron aren't you Head Boy?"  
  
"No, either is Harry. Why?"  
  
"Oh no! That means it has to be," she trailed off.  
  
"Who does it have to be Hermione," Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Harry and Ron screamed at the same time," Malfoy?"  
  
"Shhh! Do you want to start a ruckus? Hush up," she looked around," he has to be it. Who else could it be. Ernie? Or that kid from Ravenclaw, what's his face..."  
  
"Anthony Goldstein," Ron blurted out.  
  
'Yeah, him. So who's left but Malfoy?"   
  
"God Hermione. We're sorry. If the ferret does anything to you-"  
  
Ron cut him off," anything-"  
  
"Just give us a ring and we'll be there to kick his sorry Pureblood ass for you. Okay," Harry finished.  
  
"Thanks guys. But, I'm a big girl and I know I can fight off a twit like Malfoy. But, thanks for your offer anyway. I might take it up if I just get a bit annoyed and feel like seeing Malfoy being beaten to a pulp," she winked.  
  
"All right. Now have fun," they waved good bye.  
  
Hermione stood there watching her two best friends walking away from her into another compartment. Slowly, she picked up Crookshanks and made her way to the Head Boy, Head Girl compartment.   
  
When she reached it, she took a deep breath and just as she opened the door the trained lurched forward and she fell through the door.   
  
"Damn it, Granger. Could you be anymore clumsy?"  
  
She looked up to see the snarling face of the one person she hoped would not be sitting there. It was none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
_To Be Continued..._  
  
--------------------  
  
This is the first update of many, I assure you. I don't know how long it will be until the next update but hopefully not too long. I'll most likely start writing the second chapter tonight or next morning. Until next time...  
  
I want to thank my best friend and my lovely beta reader, Rose, who has helped me very much with this story. Shes a wonderful person and has been a great criticizer through the whole thing. Love ya Rose.   
  
Want to leave a comment or constructive criticism just leave a review, and I'll get back to you! 


End file.
